


desire festering in the dark

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Terrifying Tolkien Week, The Two Towers, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Wormtongue longs to sully the pale beauty of the King’s niece





	desire festering in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> day ii: to reek; to fester in the dark

He watches the Lady from the shadows. She brings light into the darkness of the room. Her presence fights against the lingering stench of stale sweat and sickness. She pats at her uncles's wrinkled and weak hands, speaks softly and kindly to him.  
Grima longs for just one touch. One brush of her hand.   
He dreams of his hands marring her pale skin, tearing pale strips from her gown. He paints his sheets white imagining her hands at his neck, around his manhood.   
In the morning he returns to the shadows, and waits for her next visit to the King.


End file.
